Save Point
.]] '''Save Points' (also called Save Spots) are places within worlds that Sora, Riku, and any playable character can use, with the exception of Sora's Heartless in Kingdom Hearts and King Mickey in Kingdom Hearts II. Upon standing on one, the player can save the progress they have made in their travels, fully restore their HP and MP, and in Kingdom Hearts, organize the party. Save Points are dispersed throughout the worlds, usually every three or four rooms (enemies such as Heartless and Nobodies usually do not spawn in these rooms), as a tracker. There are some exceptions, however, where rooms with Save Points may be infested with Heartless - such as the Rabbit Hole in Wonderland and the Palace Courtyard in Castle of Dreams. These Save Points will not appear until all enemies are defeated. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts, ''Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts coded Save Points are divided into two types; Type A and Type B. Type A Save Points remain throughout the game, regardless of how far the player has progressed in the storyline. In addition to the regular features of the Save Points, some Type A Save Points also serve as a link between the Gummi Ship and the world currently being visited, meaning that once activated (by touching them for the first time), one can teleport from the Save Point to the Gummi Ship and vice versa. In Kingdom Hearts II, these may become temporarily inaccessible because of the storyline, and will have to be re-activated later. Type B Save Points are in some cases only temporary and will therefore sometimes disappear as the player progresses in the storyline. Unlike the Type A Save Points, these may or may not not serve as links to the Gummi Ship (e.g. In Kingdom Hearts, the Save Points in Wonderland: Queen's Castle and Rabbit Hole are both Type B, but both of them are main Save Points which transport the player to the Gummi Ship). They retain all the other functions of a Save Point. Within Kingdom Hearts coded, Save Points will always stay in their place and do not disappear. Save Points allow Sora to go to the World Selection menu, where you can go to other Worlds and replay the episode, or do a Free Ques. You can also choose to go back to the Main Menu or go to the Camp Menu. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, save points are accessed through a card known as "Moment's Reprieve". They can be used in any room except for story rooms and boss rooms. Save points are also found on the entrance to every floor of Castle Oblivion, as well as the last room after a boss fight, Conqueror's Respite. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, save points do not appear. Instead, players can press the start button to open the main menu, where they can then go to "Save Game". This can only be done outside of missions in the Grey Room, or in Twilight Town before the battle with Xion on Day 357. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Save Points A and B also apply here, except in this case, Save Point A contains four orbs of light orbiting the Save Point, and Save Point B contains two orbs of light orbiting the Save Point. The Save Points also give access to the Command Board on the start menu. Ventus breaks the fourth wall by pointing out the save point's function through saying, "Oh, we don't want to lose track of stuff that's happened". Gummi Ship In Kingdom Hearts II, the World Map can be used as a Save Point. All one has to do is press and select Save. Lanes Between In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep the Lanes Between (called the World Map when used in a save) can be used as a Save Point from the beginning of the player's game. It is accessed by pressing and selecting Save. Faces Introduced in Kingdom Hearts II and used in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, a character's face would appear on the save file, depending on the player's progression through the story. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' File:Roxas Save Face.png|Roxas File:Sora KH2 Save Face.png|Sora File:Riku KH2 Save Face.png|Riku File:Kairi Save Face.png|Kairi File:DiZ Save Face.png|DiZ File:Mickey Save Face.png|Mickey File:Donald Save Face.png|Donald File:Goofy Save Face.png|Goofy *Roxas's face appears during the Six Days and after Ansem the Wise's disappearance at The World That Never Was. *Sora's face appears both before and after the Battle of the 1000 Heartless, and after Ansem's disappearance. *Riku's face appears after Ansem's disappearance. *Kairi's face appears after the Battle of 1000 Heartless and after Ansem's disappearance. *DiZ's face appears after the Battle of 1000 Heartless and after Ansem's disappearance. *King Mickey's face appears after the Battle of 1000 Heartless and after Ansem's disappearance. *Donald's face appears both before and after the Battle of 1000 Heartless, and after Ansem's disappearance. *Goofy's face appears both before and after the Battle of 1000 Heartless, and after Ansem's disappearance. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' File:Sora Save Face.png|Sora File:Riku Save Face.png|Riku ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days File:Roxas_save_face 358.png|Roxas File:Axel_save_face.png|Axel File:Xion_save_face.png|Xion *Xion's face appears after Day 96. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:ID.png|Install Data File:ICON0.PNG|System Data File:No Data save.png|No Data File:TERRA.png|Terra File:VENTUS.png|Ventus File:AQUA.png|Aqua File:LE.png|Final Episode Notes and references *Save Point A in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep appears in Land of Departure only. fr:Point de sauvegarde de:Speicherpunkt Category:Gameplay